


豢养

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: “明明我同你家主人是世交，按地位怎么也压你不止一头，你这小畜生反倒不懂尊卑了。”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	豢养

朴志晟是李帝努家养的狗。

罗渽民那年在名剑大会上受伤，窝在山庄里修养了整整两轮春夏秋冬才出关，第一件事就是去太行山下寻他许久未见的发小切磋叙旧，直冲进正门才发现那人身边不知何时多了个小护卫，手里握着把赤色长枪，沉默不语地低头立在一旁。

朴志晟是李帝努从战场上捡回来的。那时洛阳正战乱，他们东都的军人年纪尚轻时都须披坚执锐，朴志晟从小养在府中受尽了师兄师姐们爱护，刀光剑影下血流成河的场面同往日演习是天差地别，他根本撑不了几回。李帝努那日替家中前辈托信时正巧经过，见到个奄奄一息的小孩子想也没想便带回去了。

他跟着大少爷回河朔后再也没穿过军装，平日里都是一身黑衣，额上扎着根金色暗纹发带，看起来是极为寡言的性子。山庄上上下下都知道李帝努对朴志晟好，连手里那杆长枪都是流失已久的神兵赤乌流火，也不知是从哪儿弄到的，可他们只当他在养狗。至于为什么这么说，凡是李帝努要一个人死，谁也别想在朴志晟手底下活着。

其实朴志晟是什么也不懂的。从小他就被人教过要滴水之恩当涌泉相报，李帝努给了他这条命，饶是还得再多都不够。

罗渽民见着他顿觉可爱，凑近去瞧还会害羞，脸颊跟施了脂粉似的浮起一层淡粉色，越发心生喜欢，盯了会儿便转身趴在桌上百无聊赖地捣鼓起砚台。“李大少爷要是没这闲工夫的话，你家小护卫借来陪我玩玩也不是不可。”

“大病初愈自然是什么都让着你。”李帝努这些日子正为了筹办扬刀大会的事宜忙得不可开交，心里对罗渽民越发过意不去，“志晟，去跟着罗公子吧。”

这一跟便跟到了床榻里。

朴志晟在罗渽民身前身后像换了个魂似的，甚至教他怀疑当初自己是不是领错了人回来。额上那根发带这时正死死捆在一双纤细手腕上，大约已经勒出红印子。松散掉的马尾垂下来被汗水糊了罗渽民半张脸，抵在锦衾里连呼吸都困难。前些日子楷灿从西域带了大堆稀奇古怪的玩意儿回来，说是窝在西湖边上太久得让他见见世面，谁知道里面还有催情的香膏。朴志晟倒也不心疼，挖了半罐塞进他肉穴里，融化后淅淅沥沥似人精液直往下滴。

“明明我同你家主人是世交，按地位怎么也压你不止一头，你这小畜生反倒不懂尊卑了。”

朴志晟也不回答，用他下边已经硬挺的性器有一下没一下磨湿漉漉的穴口，偏是不进去。罗渽民被他弄到脑子里混沌不堪，手也被束缚住使不上劲儿，不知是往榻上蹭自己前面还是往后向朴志晟凑才好，两头都难受得紧。“君子报仇十年不晚，我非得告你一状。”

“公子这是在威胁在下吗。”

“威胁又如——”

罗渽民话音未落便给人从背后直捣进去，被药物弄得湿软的肠道几乎是畅通无阻，又紧紧包裹着从外界入侵的物什，仿佛生而就是为了与对方交媾。朴志晟没留给他多少适应的空当，很快开始抽动起来，过于敏感的身体并不需要被精准碾到腺体便体会到灭顶的快感。

山庄里里外外都是弟子，罗渽民咬着自己手臂上一小块肉呜咽着不敢出声，生怕哪个小师妹经过无意间听到这淫乱到令人羞赧的动静，叫他这大少爷以后还怎么有脸见人。后院银杏叶正唰唰往下落着，在纸窗上印出模糊的影子，正是气候逐日转冷的时节了。

“主人救过我的命，从小便只听他一人吩咐。”

罗渽民心一横索性不再忍了，随着男人在身体里冲撞一声声淫叫起来。朴志晟把他翻了个儿往里捣，一张漂亮的脸被眼泪糊得乱七八糟，脸颊上都给头发丝和衣料刺绣印出花似的红痕。他后头已经被肏得烂熟，稍微一动整个人都打起抖，被褥也湿透了大片。朴志晟见他两腿止不住抽搐，一只手抓着他腰往回拖，一只手按住了前端不让人泄出来。罗渽民反倒不挣扎了，忽然怪异地扯起嘴角，颤抖的声线却掩盖不住情欲。

“君行四海还是鹿卢，你想要什么我都能弄给你，就他河朔的人有能耐不成。”

他伸出胳膊把朴志晟套进自己怀里，腕子已经疼得几近失去知觉，费劲仰头凑上去吻少年湿漉漉的鼻尖和嘴角一颗墨点的痣，终于泄在赤裸的小腹上。朴志晟也随着绞进的后穴攀上顶峰，额前发丝被汗水浸成一缕缕的，细长眉眼间尽是淫靡之气。

罗渽民把手缩回来用牙去咬手腕上的发带，朴志晟绑的时候倒是雷厉风行，拆起来却笨手笨脚帮不上忙，两人忙活了半晌才弄掉。朴志晟在柜子上拿了药帮他揉手腕，罗渽民仔细瞧了瞧药罐子生怕抹错东西，嘴里低声絮叨着什么也没人听清楚。

“不就是条狗吗，我明儿就亲自去趟霸刀找李帝努，让他把你送给我。”

“志晟，你不是喜欢我吗，你说好不好。”

完


End file.
